Daddy's Angel
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: A newborn baby has been born to Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Here is how they are coping with their newborn.


When you were born you filled my heart with pride,  
And I was overcome by the joy I felt inside.  
As I held you in my arms that very first day,  
I knew I would never let any harm come your way.  
With your tiny little hands and tiny little feet,  
Everytime I look at you my heart skips a beat.  
As I watch you sleep in the middle of the night,  
I hope and pray I will do everything right.  
I know I may make some mistakes along the way,  
But I promise to do my best not to every single day.  
I often wonder what you will grow up to be,  
But whatever you become will be fine with me.  
So whatever you may decide to do in your life,  
Maybe an astronaut, a lawyer, or even a doctor's wife.  
I can say this without any doubt at all;  
I will always be there to catch you if you fall.  
And another promise I make to you from me,  
Daddy's little angel you will always be.

Draco had just returned from working late at the office and walked into his bedroom he shared with his wife to find their tiny daughter causing a storm in her mother's arms.

'I've tried everything Draco; she's been fed, I've changed her...I don't know what to do.' Hermione said. Draco knew Hermione was at the end of her tether because Hermione never admitted defeat.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her head lightly. 'Here, let me take her for a little while. Try get some sleep before she wants feeding again.'

'I don't know if I can carry on like this Draco. She's permanently attached to my breasts; I can't do anything because I'm always holding her.' She said with tears falling down her eyes.

'Hermione, you're just over tired. Once you've slept you'll feel much better. Go on love, get some rest. She'll be fine with me. Will be fine won't we my little angel.' He said as he looked down at his daughter.

'Okay.' Hermione said with a sigh as she laid down on their bed.

Draco walked out with his daughter in his arms and made his way to the nursery which would one day be his daughter's bedroom once she had moved out of their bedroom. Draco walked into the pink nursery and walked to the rocking chair which belonged to every Malfoy. He sat down carefully and rocked back and worth trying to stop the wails coming from his daughter.

After a few minutes the crying stopped completely and she laid placid in his arms staring up at her daddy.

'You're so beautiful.' He said as he stroked her pink cheek. 'So beautiful; just like your mother.'

Ava Grace Malfoy was born only three weeks ago in the Manor at three am in the morning. She was two weeks early surprising his wife and frightening him to death. He was there the whole time through the labour and the birth. He watched his daughter come into the world.

Draco was the first one to hold his daughter. She was merely second old, brand new to the world and in his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes and he cried as he looked at his child. She was so wanted.

Draco and Hermione were both thirty and had been trying for a baby since they were twenty three when they married. Hermione had suffered two miscarriages in their first year of trying and then she successfully carried a baby to 38 weeks and then delivered a still born son who they named Fraser Lewis Malfoy.

After losing Lewis, they were close to breaking up. Their lost nearly destroyed them but after much heartache they found each other again. At twenty six they decided to try again. Hermione then went on to have another three miscarriage and they had all but given up when she became pregnant with Ava.

Throughout her pregnancy, she was on bed rest and Draco cared for her everyday wishing that this baby would live.

On the third of December, Hermione went into Labour and Ava Grace was born. The healer's checked her over and told her parents she was healthy as any other newborn. Hermione and Draco spent the next day in awe of their child; the light of their lives.

'My little angel.' He said as he touched her blonde curls on top of her head. 'You are giving mummy a tough time my little one. She is so tired and I wish I could stay home and help her with you.'

The baby only looked up at her father and blinked. Draco yawned and looked at his daughter. 'Daddy needs some rest too. Think it's time we put you down for the night my princess.' He said as he stood up and walked out of the nursery.

When he reached his room, he walked in and saw Hermione asleep softly snoring away. She was so tired. He walked to the mosses basket and laid Ava down softly and pressed a kiss to her head and then her tiny fingers. 'Sleep tight my angel' he hushed.

Draco got undressed and climbed into bed with his wife who subconsciously moved back into his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head and looked over at his daughter who had little lights shining of her head.

His angel indeed.


End file.
